Clinical rehabilitations scientists with the formal research training to bring multidisciplinary research approaches to answer important questions related to rehabilitation are scarce. The objective of this pre- doctoral training program is to continue to improve the quality and quantity of individuals who will contribute to the knowledge and evidence that drives best practice in physical rehabilitation. This proposal is to fund five predoctoral students. The program fuses two independent training programs: an outstanding entry level Doctorate in Physical Therapy (DPT) and a very successful interdisciplinary PhD program in Biomechanics and Movement Science. The design of the program is analogous to the MD/PhD programs that train medical scientists. The trainees are supported by the training grant during the final year of the 2.5 year DPT portion of the program and with up to four years of PhD funding. Our rationale is that by helping to reduce the often sizable debt incurred during the DPT training program, more bright motivated clinicians can be trained to meet our objective of becoming outstanding clinical scientists. Trainees are therefore able to move directly into the PhD program. Key clinical and translational activities including interdisciplinary seminars, diverse course offerings, research opportunities in basic science and in human rehabilitation science across the age spectrum. This successful and innovative training program, coordinated through the Department of Physical Therapy, has had 14 years of previous funding. All of its PT/PhD graduates are in academic research positions. All of the graduates of this program are in research positions, all but one (Director of Research at a private foundation) in tenured or tenure track positions. The graduates have competed successfully for NIH grants, have won national awards, and continue to make important contributions to the rehabilitation literature. Students in the program become both physical therapists and rehabilitation research scientists. Trainees are selected from a pool of outstanding students with diverse undergraduate backgrounds who enter the DPT program. Many of these students express an interest in research before admission to the program. This training program attracts the best and brightest individuals with a sincere interest in physical rehabilitation research and tracks them early in their training into research careers. The need is enormous. Both new and established academic physical therapy programs need doctorally trained individuals for teaching and research positions. Graduates of this training program have demonstrated their excellence as clinical rehabilitation scientists in academia.